When did they really meet
by Hoosier65
Summary: When did our kids really cross paths the first time. Focus on Densi but includes the crew. Couple twists as you go, but no worse than we get on TV every week
1. Chapter 1 home to daddy

Ok- -thought Kensi, as she walked beside the highway thumbing her way back to San Diego. I'm 13, on

my own and in the desert at 7 in the morning. Remember what Dad taught you girl, make him and Gloria

Steinham proud. She thought back to her mom telling her that she was leaving Daddy and taking her to Boston

to live- - -no f**king way she thought, blushing at her own language. I have my knife, wallet with id, $20 and

my wits. I WILL get back to him.

As she continued walking and thumbing rides, a few people stopped but they all looked like guys who

she had no business being near. Finally she came to a truck stop, entered, used the bathroom and cleaned up

a little. As she sat at the counter a woman who looked to be around 30, put a glass of water in front of her and

asked what she wanted. Kensi thought, knowing she was on a tight budget and might need the money she

said "2 chocolate donuts please". The lady (name tag said Mary) looked at her and wondered if something

was wrong. Having gotten her and her kids out of an abusive situation, she had her senses on high alert. As

she refilled the water; Kensi asked "does the bus to LA stop here or anywhere near maam?" Mary was startled,

nice manners better check this out. That's no meal for a growing girl- - -"I'll make you a deal", Mary went on- -

"tell me your story and I'll treat you to a good meal". Kensi thought about this for a while and then proceeded to

explain it all. Mary, listened to it all, after she put in an order for 2 burgers, fries and shake, and then said "Ok,

what can I do to help?" "If I can get to LA, I'll be fine. I can call Dad. He is a Marine at Point Mugu NAS and

he'll pick me up or meet me someplace."

The food was up and Mary delivered it. Kensi almost inhaled it. Mary wondered how such a little

one could eat that way. She took stock, Kensi had long dark hair in a ponytail, big round dark eyes and an

easy, infectious smile that she used on Mary at that time. "Thank you but I need to pay you something. Dad

said you should never beg." Wow, morals too, Mary thought, then said, "Make me a deal and pay it forward.

Someday you will have a chance to help someone. That will be my payment." "Done" was all Kensi said and

reached out to shake hands.

Mary thought for a second and said "As it happens, I know someone heading to LA. My son is going

to live with my sister so he can go to school and college there. He is 16 with a birthday in 4 months. Would

you accept a ride that far? I will make sure he gets you to the bus station and have enough for a bus ticket to

San Diego." Kensi went on alert and hesitated. Mary smiled knowingly. "I understand" she said, "but his little

brother and sister are going also. Does that help? Oh, here he is now, why don't you sit in a both with the 3 of

them and talk for a while?" Mary quickly filled in M.J. and the 4 of them sat down to chat.


	2. Chapter 2

After talking with them nearly an hour Kensi told Mary ok. She had learned a lot. The blue eyed, Shaggy haired

M.J. had a great sense of humor, played basketball, and wanted to be a lawyer "to protect kids from what I dealt with."

She didn't push it but went on talking about all kinds of things. Suddenly she realized she had a crush on this guy and

started fiddling with her ponytail. She told him why she was trying to get back to San Diego and he just looked

sad. Finally he said, "I wish my mom had that kind of courage about 6 years ago. Would have saved me some tough

times." "Did she really love someone else?" Kensi asked. "No, he shook his head sadly, but I wish she would have. It

would have been so much easier." "Why?" she quizzed him. "You really want to hear this? It is not a fun story". She

nodded in the affirmative. "Let's hit the road first" he said and they said their goodbyes and she thanked Mary again.

"Ok, sit back. It will take a lot of the trip. To start, mom's 'guy' isn't my dad. She had these 2 with him, pointing

to the back seat. But they are still family and I will take care of them. They were perfect- -I was always the screw up.

Over time I learned I was broken so I beat myself up all the time. Then I met Ray, his dad beat him but as we became

friends he convinced me I could be something decent so I talked to mom about getting me out. Before I got out he got

drunk again and started beating me. I was so used to it I was numb. Then he started after mom and them-his REAL kids"

he said. "Anyway I stood up to him and he knocked me across the room, grabbed a bat and went after them", motioning

to the back seat where they were asleep. "I had no choice- -shot him in the leg and shoulder. Mom got us the hell out of

there and we drove for 2 days, ended up here. All has been good. I'm a good student but no way mom sends me to

college. Her sister can get me in a JUCO and I can get a scholarship. If it all works out I can put those 2 thru college.

One thing I learned from his mom was compassion. I hope I get to thank her and make her proud." A tear formed in the

edge of his eye and then trickled down. She had picked the music on the radio but now he went to the blues.

Kensi was thoroughly shook up. She just reached over and took his hand. "From what I see you are M.J.

My dad taught me you can do anything you set your mind to. My daddy knows some people so maybe he could help.

Your mom wants me to pay it forward so maybe this will be my chance. Do you have the time to detour to San Diego?"

He looked into those big bright eyes and as much as he wanted to say yes, he couldn't. He started school in 3 days and

had to get there today to start registration and establish residency.

Finally they pulled into the bus station and parked. He gave her $20 and said "that should cover the cost of a

ticket, call your dad and eat." She thanked him and asked, "Can I get a hug please?" "Sure he grinned. I never

pass up a hug." His smile could have lit up the state. As she broke the hug and she started to walk he said "remember

me bright eyes- -we WILL meet again."


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi rode home on the bus and hugged her dad, hard! She clung to him for 3 days but finally school started and

she had to go and leave him. She didn't realize how tough that would be. Over time she grew to be a normal teenage

girl. Unfortunately being very good looking at an early age attracted the upper class guys and she spent a lot of time

fighting them off and being despised by the upper class girls because of the attention she got. She was seriously smart

according to her test scores, but dealing with the "hands on jerks" had caused her to retreat into her shell. She had only

one or two close friends but spent most weekends alone, now and then dreaming of a shaggy, blue haired savior riding

in on his steed, sweeping her off her feet. The "handsie" guys didn't bother her. Her dad taught her how to deal with

guys like that. He was a Marine after all! As she neared graduation, she was told she was tied with another girl

for class valedictorian. The thought of speaking in front of all those people scared her so bad she bagged a couple of

courses and finished runner up. Along the way her dad had taught her to rebuild an engine, tune-up the car, wire a

house and build a log cabin. He had also taught her how to dance, how to flirt and how to be a lady. The best of all

worlds she thought. She graduated as the most beautiful tom boy in school.

All the above was accomplished despite the fact that, on her 15th birthday, her Uncle Steve, Aunt Jane and 2

M.P.'s showed up at her door. Her world fell in on her as she was told her dad was dead. They suggested it was a drunk

driving accident but Kensi new better. She was devastated. By the grace of God, she finally got thru it with the help

of her aunt and uncle whom she went to live with. She had determined her career path- -get a JUCO degree and then

apply to NCIS, go to FLETC and become a federal agent. As always she excelled in the classroom at FLETC. She

had taken extra classes in almost every form of hand to hand combat known to man or woman and was literally a

walking ninja. She went to work in the San Diego NCIS Office of special Projects. They specialized in undercover

operations and were considered one of the elite units in all of NCIS. Her Ops manager at the OSP was Hetti Lang. Hetti

was some kind of evil gnome, mind reader, ninja and den mother all in one. Kensi's partners were a retired Navy

Seal-Sam Hanna and the enigmatic, esoteric team leader "G" Callen. She had yet to totally figure him out. After 1 ½

years, she lost a "soon to be partner"- -Dom was just starting to get the hang of it when he was taken. When they finally

got a lead and went to save him he was killed saving Sam's life. She was discretely checking into her dad's death always.

Sometime later they ran into a case that overlapped with the LAPD and ended up with a major

communications nightmare as they went head-on with an LAPD undercover cop (and LAPD), named Marty Deeks.

Kensi had actually been attracted to him even though she though he was a little "hinkie" during the case. Once it was

over (with Sam and G. not really sharing with Deeks in the "joint investigation") they went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Really suave M.J. you could have said something easy like "How can I contact you or can I call you sometime?"

Oh well, he was used to failure. His step-father had beaten how worthless he was into him. Only the 2 "real kids" were

any good. Thanks to his Mom, Mary, he still cared for the 2 younger siblings. In truth he felt like he had to protect

them from "dad". Anyway he was out and headed to his aunts in LA. They would raise him and help him with school.

Over the years he excelled in school. He had become an avid surfer, ok basketball player and an outstanding long

distance runner. He also graduated 2nd in his class and got a full scholarship to San Diego State to study law. He kept up

his running and surfing. He had also been seeing a shrink that his aunt had set him up with. It had done wonders. This

man had helped him slowly rebuild his self image and confidence.

He thought about the dark haired beauty with the big, bright, round, mis-matched eyes regularly. He wondered

if there was any way to track her down. Kensi wasn't a common name but he'd had no luck so far. Along the way he got

his law degree and became a public defender. He was still running, surfing and dreaming about a bright eyed young

woman. She had to be about 21 or 2 by now so maybe working as a model or married with kids.

One day he caught a case of a father who beat his kids and wife half to death. M.J. almost lost it on this case.

The guy had no remorse and said on several occasions that it would have been better to have killed them all. Marty

confessed to his boss this one hit too close to home. The guy got the max, but M.J. decided he wanted to be in a

position to stop this kind of stuff before it got this far. He had seen the pictures of the kids and woman and became sick.

Once the case was over, he resigned. He went surfing, running and visiting the shrink almost daily. Towards the end as

he was getting it back together the shrink told him he was leaving. He had a part time private practice but also worked

part time for a Federal Agency and they asked him to do something that required his leaving for a while. He had told

M.J. he was ready to be on his own, but if he felt the need, he had shared his file with a colleague who could and would

see him if he contacted her. He thanked him, took the card and said "Thanks Nate, you truly saved my sanity. I will make

it. I have decided to join LAPD. I want to start catching these people before it gets to far." After he left, Nate placed a

phone call, "Hetti" he said, "remember this name and look him up in a couple of years."

Deeks prospered with LAPD. He had huge success in undercover work. A near perfect closure rate and had put

some real scumbag in jail. The problem was he wasn't one of the group. He hadn't fit in at the academy, went under-

cover the day he graduated. They resented him and except for one or two, especially Lt. Bates, had little respect for him

and he felt the old doubts surface. Then it happened while undercover as John Tulley, he saw her. She looked great and

was obviously undercover. Wow, wonder what or who she is working for. After the case Hetti walked up to him in his

favorite get-a-way bar (no cops around) and offered him the liaison position. He almost passed out. It took him about 30

seconds to sign. They shook hands and she said "Mr. Deeks, (he had changed his name to his aunts-he now went by

Marty Deeks), if this works out, you will have a chance to become an agent if you so chose. As she walked away, she said

over her shoulder, "by the way Nate says hi, and he is glad you are doing well. Also he will be pleased to know he

pegged you correctly. See you tomorrow at 8:30 am at the address on the form." Wow, thought Marty. And since then

his favorite gnome had never ceased to amaze him.


	5. Chapter 5

Several years later after Afghanistan, 3 hearts and the sub rescue, Deeks was fed up. He'd had enough. He went

to Nate and laid it out. "It's LAPD all over Nate, bare acceptance, no respect. Even after what I thought we had, I play a

big part of saving em all in Afghanistan and she makes puppy dog eyes at Jack. Even in my arms she is watching him

leave. Then she turns and thanks them-not me, just G and Sam. After the sub rescue, same thing they give Kens a hug

and thanks and then nod at me! Do I walk, am I taking steps backward, what. After some general discussion, Nate

offers him a plan of action. "First you need to tell Kensi about M.J. then tell her everything. Finally you need to confront

the other 2 and get an answer. I agree they owe you that much and more." "Wow, you don't expect much do you? Talk

about getting out of a comfort zone!" But Marty knew Nate was right and set his plans. Made a couple phone calls,

talked with Eric, called his neighbor to be sure the equipment was working and available and then sat down privately

with Hetti and Nell. He laid out every last detail of his plan and why-every single item including his (and Kensi's) past.

Hetti simply said, "Bout damn time. I will verify there are no issues with the 2 of you being more than partners no matter

what your status is. The rest I already knew. And for the record you 2 have proven you can be effective partners even

when there is another level to your relationship." Nell simply hugged him and said "I knew it." They were both critical to

his plan so he had the time, space and Eric's cooperation which Nell flat out guaranteed "or I will make him suffer the

pictures in tights all over everyone's phone." Back to the bullpen, he took a folder out of his desk and put it in his carryall.

Sam and G were at the range, so now was the time. "Hey partner, how bout I bring dinner over tonight? It's

time to talk." Stunned at first Kensi slowly smiled and said, "Ok, but remember be patient with me." That night he

showed up with Yummy Yummy Heart attack and beer. After the food was gone he swallowed and nearly gasped out;

"It's time, but you have to promise to let me finish completely then I'll do the same. OK?" She nodded and he started.

"We met years ago. You knew me as M.J." Her eyes popped but she was quiet. "When I came to NCIS, I

recognized you in that gym. When I was announced as the liaison, I couldn't tell you till I got a sense of where you

were at. Married, in a relationship, would you even give this broken toy a 2nd look, knowing what you knew. The

reason I took this position was-lack of respect and even acceptance at LAPD. Over 100 good busts, almost 100% case

closure and Bates was the only guy who was in my corner. This was a place to start over. But 4 years later, the same

issues have become blatantly and painfully obvious."

"When I saw first saw you in Afghanistan, you had eyes for Jack only. Even in my arms as he left. Then you

thank the guys and not me. After the sub rescue-same thing. When I pulled you out of the laser room-not a thing.

Ditto when Granger accused you of murder, I have had yours and everyone else's back every day. Even thru the crap, I

didn't give Michelle up. I thought surely that would earn me some points-nope. Even the fact you hit me every chance

you got I put up with. But the real kicker is- I could take all the crap, but you never even ONCE defended me. You had to

know. I am your partner. I have never let you down except when the monkey didn't dance. The problem was over the

years I feel in love with you. Tried to show it and then you make eyes at Jack. When Hetti showed me the pic of you

dead, I started to water board a cleric and didn't care. I managed to stop somehow, but then along came Agent Angelo

and I was done. He screwed my head and heart up real bad. Over 60% of abused kids become abusive so I couldn't go

on. Was I one of them? But before I decide if I head back to LAPD, being a lawyer or a surf bum, I gotta know WHY?"

He was shouting by now and had been for about 5 minutes. Then he just stood there and cried. Kensi thought for a

moment, obviously trying to digest it all. She had the sad puppy eyes working and Deeks was trying not to fall apart. He

sat down on the other end of the couch. In a minute she stood up and started to speak:


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, ok, that's a lot to deal with so let's start. First, I thought you looked familiar. Things might have worked

out easier if you had told me but I understand why you didn't." She paused; this was really taking a toll on her as she

was a private person and the walls were high and strong. "As for your feelings for me, we can work on that also. I

definitely have some for you but we have to build a better 'away from work' relationship. Me going surfing with you.

You actually dating me. That kind of stuff BUT the light is green partner so go for it. As far as Sam and G and the other

stuff, you need to confront them. No options. I screwed up big time by not supporting you. I got caught up in the same

issues I think they will use as a reason. For me I am truly sorry. I was flat wrong and will make it right in the future if

you stick around. If you don't we'll work that out then. You are the best partner I could ever ask for or want and I want

you to stay, but realize you have to want to. Just don't forget me if you leave ok. We still have a relationship to work on.

I will support you on facing them.. As for Afghanistan, what you don't know is Jack and I had agreed that there was

nothing there anymore. I told him I had feelings for someone else but couldn't move forward without closure from him.

The 'puppy dog eyes' you referred to were for his life. He is a truly good and honest man.

Now let's work out the confrontation with G and Sam. It will not be fun but I will support you the whole way." Then she

sat down beside him, took his hand in hers and held on. After a minute he said "ok, here is what I'm thinking. Tomorrow

after work we all go for drinks, I'll buy and we have It out. This should include Nell and Eric. Based on that we'll see

where it goes. I just hope it works." After a pause Monty came up and made Deeks aware he needed a walk. Kensi said

"no, let me. Monty is my favorite puppy and I need to spend some time with him."

While she walked Monty Deeks ran thru his plan in his head. The key was Hetti. Getting her final agreement

might be tough given the changes. He sent a text to her and Nell giving the broad strokes and telling Hetti to be ready

tomorrow night if all went well. Nell responded by simply saying finally and that she promised Eric would help or certain

pictures of green tights might be released. That got an immediate "I'm in" from Eric. Hetti sent "no problem and I will

ask the 2 big questions also."

Deeks was sure he had done all necessary to work this out except a couple phone calls that he would have

to handle. When Kensi returned with Monty, Deeks said "Thanks partner, now do you want to watch a movie, sleep

with me or go home to an empty bed?" His eyebrows bouncing as he said this. She said, "I don't feel like sleeping alone

I will take Monty with me?" He blew a gasket laughing and panted out "Touché partner, well played."

She said "Seriously Deeks I am a fried, this was a lot to deal with. I'll see you in the am and put the plan in action."

Deeks floated to bed after Kensi left but didn't sleep a wink all night. The next morning he was up and on the move.


	7. Chapter 7

Deeks did make one more call before trying to sleep. All was set, the alarm went off. He had a restless night but

the nervous energy and a cup of coffee got him going. He got a text from Steve; all was a go with the equipment. He

would set it up by the appointed time. (Steve was a member of NCIS SWAT and a friend)

At the office Deeks walked in with Sam and G. Kensi was already there. She looked ready to jump out of her skin.

After the usual banter, this time about phobias, Deeks stood up and said. "I am buying tonight at our favorite bar. Eric

and Nell will join us-6:00 if no issues. Kensi is on board and I have cleared the decks with Michelle and Joelle."

G and Sam protested, "why, how, what the" they stammered. Deeks said "I told em the truth." The day went

fast as they had a quick hit and run case involving a Marines wife. She would be ok in time and he was on the way home

from S. Korea.

After they filed in and got their booth-one holding-10 Deeks spoke. "Ok here is the deal. I'm going to lay

out some things and ask for an honest answer. Then I'll have some choices to make. All I ask is one honest answer each

and we can drink, party and have fun. He laid out his feelings, background, the whole enchilada as it were. There you

are people. I want to stay but not under these conditions. I feel I have earned the right to be here but don't feel part of

the team. It was actually Eric that spoke first. "I agree with you. I have watched all these years and despite the banter,

you weren't accepted. I couldn't figure it out. Maybe I have but it isn't my issue. I say stay-we are a much better team

with you." G and Sam kind of looked to Nell and Kensi. Nell spoke, "Since I'm in limbo, part techie part agent. I also think

I get it. I agree with Eric but I'm bettin' the issue has something to do with the words temp and local leo. The key is the 4

of you getting along." Kensi said, "I'm going to ask to go last. He is my partner and my perspective and what I have to

say is a little complicated. My position is the 2 of you get over it and fast or you lose the person that completes the

whole team." That left Sam and G more than stunned. Typically G was glaring. He was the one who didn't want Deeks

back and even after the Sidirov thing remained unsure to this day.

Sam finally sighed and said "Guess we owe you at least that much. First, I thought you knew you had our or, at

least my respect. You saved Michelle. In Afghanistan you saved us all, even if you did have to include Granger." That got

a round of amen's. "But your right, we never thanked you for anything. It is our bad. The problem is-for me-Bates can

yank you out anytime and we may never see you again. I can't get attached to someone who I might not be able to

cover when needed. And yes, you're not an agent. You don't have our training etc., but then we're not trained

detectives either, but we are a better team with you. You never fail and you keep us loose- -that is a big deal in our jobs.

Net-net stay." They all looked at G who simply said "I agree totally with Sam. I'm just too serious and it gets to me but

I'll learn. I have bounced thru many agencies and seen all kinds. You are definitely different and that is hard for me."

He paused what seemed like hours and then said "Stay Shaggy-but the nickname sticks." Kensi swallowed "and then

there was one. There is no doubt where I stand. I can't imagine not being your partner and maybe that means in more

ways in one. But we can do that if you are LAPD. Marty-for the GOOD OF THE TEAM please stay." Then she burst into

tears. He put a hand on hers and just rubbed circles on the back of it.

Deeks took a deep breath, said "Wow, ok you will get the final decision tomorrow. I have a couple things to do

and think about. One other thing has to happen but it is for Sam, Kensi and me only. It is private and important. I'll pay

the tab and meet you at the boatshed in 30- - -please as that is when the monkey does his first of 2 dances!" They

nodded really confused by that last part. As everyone headed out they noticed Kensi had a huge grin plastered on. He

paid and texted Hetti, "step 2 in 30-". 2 Minutes later "ready" came thru.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so now for step 2 back at the boat shed. Sam and Kensi were met at the door by Granger of all people AND

with a big grin. They were escorted to a pair of chairs in front of a monitor. "Agents" came a voice and a face from the

monitor. "You are about to see an awards ceremony. The act in question is classified so this is for your eyes only at this

time. Then I was the C.O. of the unit in question. I am now the Commandant of the Corps. The entire 3 years of this

squad is classified. They are barred from even claiming to be Recon Marines." On screen the previous Commandant was

presenting a silver star to 5 men who had their backs to the camera. Next the Marine Corps Medal of Valor was awarded

to the Gunny Sergeant, obviously the squad leader. The Sergeant Major then read, "For extraordinary courage during

Operation Rescue. Ladies and gentlemen Recon Marine squad Alpha" followed by the command "squad about face." At

that point the feed froze.

Deeks stepped out from the shadows. "Partner you just got your wish, me in a high and tight with white walls."

They both turned in their seats to see Deeks grinning. "Let me explain. We got a call that SEAL team 9 was pinned

down. We were close and told Spurs-our C.O.-we would respond. A minute later we were told to stand down on orders

from JSOC. I got Spurs on a secure line and said "boss, SEALS and recon Marines never leave anyone behind-tween us, I

won't start now. My boss said I can't condone this so don't screw up or get caught." We got to the site and it wasn't

pretty. Long story short, since we are 'not there' we fired only when the enemy did, picking them off. I crawled to a

wounded SEAL. He was alive and I did what I could to patch him up till we could exfil him. We radioed for 2 helo's to get

us out separately and went on dropping bad guys. Finally it was over; the SEAL lived and joined NCIS, operation

Ticonderoga kinda sucked, right Sam? " Sam's jaw dropped as the tape went on. When the unit turned, there was Deeks.

Sam didn't say a word but stood up, walked to Deeks and hugged him. "Thank you." Deeks left saying "Oh, partner the

monkey dances again at noon tomorrow, till then I will be out, oh, and fair winds Master Chief." Then he left and

Granger said "this data is classified max. secure. You are not to discuss-PERIOD."

The next day at noon, over the loud speaker- - "Ladies/gentlemen, this building is shut down. Except for Callen,

Hanna, Blye, Beale and Jones all leave the building now". Hetti walked into the bullpen with Eric and Nell "follow me"

was all she said. "Sit" she pointed to 5 chairs in the middle of the atrium. All lights dimmed. Eric confirmed electronics

set. In front of them was an amp and guitar. Deeks walked out and picked up the guitar. "The monkey is here princess"

and he explained it to all of them. "I will play 2 songs, 1 to show you I can play and 1 to sing." He then proceeded to play

'Wipe Out' by the Ventures. All jaws dropped. Then Deeks said "OK, now, I know that down deep Kensi is a Beach Boys

fan. This one says it all and is for my partner" and sang "God Only Knows". Putting the guitar down, he walked over to

Kensi pulled her to her feet and planted one on her. Hetti then said, "One last thing we have to do is this then the

single malt-Mr. Deeks and Director Vance please join me up here as she walked up front of the group." No one had

noticed Vance's arrival. Hetti announced, "As of today, Agent Blye you are the primary and Mr. Hanna is the backup

trainer. Detective Deeks please join me and raise your right hand." With that Director Vance administered the NCIS

oath. Hetti then presented him with his credentials. "You are now one of us. Congratulations AGENT Deeks." Deeks had

a smile that would light up California.

During all this Kensi just watched. When it was over he looked at them and said-"now Bates can't pull me back,

I will always be here to have your back." As they packed up the gear and headed out Kensi said "let me help you" and they walked out. **Semper Fi to all Marines and Fair Winds Following Seas to all SEALS and the Navy.**


	9. Chapter 9

As they left Deeks said "So Sugar Bear what do you think?" Kensi paused and said "Told ya, light is green, but

don't push." Deeks was a little surprised by that. "OK, Yummy Yummy and beer at your place or mine?" She simply said

"neither, I'm going home and hit the bubble bath." Deeks snapped, "What about the last 2 days?" "Yea, been thinkin'

maybe I need a new partner" and walked off. As they came to her car he walked past it to his to put the amp in his. Kensi

set the guitar case down by him and before she could head to her car 2 men stepped out holding guns.

4 shots rang out and G, Sam and Nell ran out with guns drawn, Eric following calling 911 on the run. Deeks was

lying on the ground, bleeding and Kensi was nowhere in sight. As they got to Deeks, G barked out "Eric, call 911, Sam,

Nell and I will start searching for any hint of what happened here." After that search yielded zip, they meet at Deeks.

They were loading him in an ambulance. It appeared to be 3 hits. "Sam, Deeks gasped, "come with so I can tell you what

I know before I go nite-nite." G nodded and Sam jumped in with him. Deeks started right away, "Listen, don't talk, not

sure how long I got. It was Jack Simon and my dad. They wanted Kensi. I'm guessing a deal, kill me take her for

Jack. I failed her again Sam. I'm done. She was in Afghanistan cause of me no matter what anyone says, then we get

Back and Hetti messes us up with the 3 hearts thing and then while saving you guys I cover her but again. She blew

me off after all that and what happened yesterday and today. And it's cause of Hetti. I can't do it anymore. I'm

Saying Uncle. Save her Sam and let me die. I got no reason to hang around." Deeks went on for a few more minutes

then turned his head away and as Sam started to speak, Deeks flat lined.

G picked him up at the hospital and Sam filled him in on the important stuff, not the giving up part. When

they got back to ops Eric had video of the attack. They watched and saw the car that they took Kensi away in.

Deeks had not told them he managed to get off 2 shots and hit Brandel. For 2 days they searched the town for

any lead. Kaleidoscope had found nothing. Then a break. Deeks desk phone rang. G picked it up and answered,

"Agent Deeks phone". The voice said "I want Detective Deeks now. I got at least $200 worth of info. for him."

G said, "He is now Agent Deeks and he is in the hospital so talk to me. If your info is good I'll make sure you

get the money plus a bonus." "OK, there is a man at the alley clinic on 46th that has been shot. He is friends with

a man staying at a room at the Come Drop Inn on 16th. He carried a large object over his shoulder when he

entered his room 2 days ago." "How do I find you?" G asked. "Ask M.J., tell him the tip came from the crow" and

hung up. Everyone heard and took off immediately. Hetti, Nell and Eric headed for the hospital where Deeks was

still in CCU and according to the doc's, just a matter of time. "He has lost the will to live" Dr. Johns told them.

Sam and G got to the alley Dr.'s location and burst in. They found Brandel in a bed recovering. Without thinking Sam put

a gun to his head and said, "Where is Simon and Kensi. Tell me and die in prison or don't and die now." G was stunned.

He didn't believe what Sam had just said. But it worked. "Warehouse 16th and Emerson but probably too late. He was

gonna make her a crack whore and then spend a lot of time on her knees." Sam screamed and pulled his weapon but G

got there and walked him away.


	10. Chapter 10

G and Sam got to the warehouse, went in and found Jack with Kensi. "Now it starts Kensi, you are going to

become my personal whore. We are going back to Afghanistan; I will feed your habit as long as you get on your knees

for me." She screamed, "I will bite it off you son of a bitch. My partner will be here any second." Your partner is dead.

He took four rounds for you." Kensi went crazy, thinking, this can't be. He has always been there. Why couldn't I tell him?

I am so scared. Everyone has left me but he keeps pounding down the walls and I keep running away.

Then Sam and G blew into the room. "Federal Agents drop the syringe and get on your knees." Jack hesitated

and made a move to inject Kensi. Sam just yelled "no" and put 2 in the X ring. Jack was dead before he hit the floor.

"Is it true, Deeks is dead?" She asked. "No, he's hanging by a thread." Sam said. They went to the hospital and

Kensi got checked out quickly and joined the team. As they sat there talking and wondering, Hetti wondered why is he

still in a coma, he should be out by now. Sam blew up. He grabbed a nurse and asked for a room where they can talk.

She showed them to a conference room and all walked in. Sam said, "Eric, Nell go out and let us know if there

is a change. This doesn't concern you. You are the only ones who always had his back." After they left Sam looked at

Hetti and Kensi and with pure hate in his voice said "because of you 2 Deeks has given up. He told me in the ride to the

hospital that he couldn't go on. He failed Kensi again. She was taken and he didn't stop it. He is convinced that he is the

reason she went to Afghanistan. He knows u sent him that picture of Kensi on purpose and he lost it. The woman he

cared about most in this world, the one that has kicked him, abused him and ignored him was gone. He snapped and

started to water board that that cleric. What you didn't tell us Hetti is that he stopped short. His scruples wouldn't let

him do that even for Kensi. He fell to his knees in tears, begging for another chance with you Kensi. And you basically

dumped him. The one man that has been there thru lasers, our torture, Afghanistan and every other mission. The man

that makes you smile, that makes our job easier and makes us who we are. We don't do this without him. My family is

destroyed and G and I are dead in a sub and you can't even let him past those walls of yours. It's simple he has given up

because the 2 women in his life bailed out on him and he has no idea why. Well know this- -if that man dies I will

resign. I owe him that much." Sam stormed out, punching a hole in the wall as he left. Hetti said, "Agent Hanna

get back here right now." All she got was the 1 finger salute. G said "you 2 have things to deal with." I will try and talk

my partner off the ledge and walked. Then he stuck his head back in and said, "but if he walks so do I. He's right. You 2

screwed over a man who has already been to hell, given the devil a black eye and walked out. But you put a knife in

his heart. Semper Fi ladies. Well done."


	11. Chapter 11

Hetti looked at Kensi and said "this is all my fault. I orchestrated everything. All you did is what you always do,

refuse to let someone in. We both may have killed someone we care dearly about my dear. You can save him but what

is holding you back. He has never failed you yet you keep failing him. I can't help him anymore only you can. I will suffer

for losing an agent but you must bear the weight of his death if he dies." Sam just blamed both of us but she has washed

her hands Kensi thought and then lost it.

1 hour later they were all in the waiting room and the doctor came in and said, "I see no hope for him, he keeps

slipping farther away. We have done all we can. Physically he is now fine but for some reason his brain will not believe

what the rest of the body is saying. Is there any reason he would give up and prefer not to live?" she asked. "You may all

all have 10 minutes with him but that is all. We expect him to be gone within the hour." With that she walked out.

Kensi said "you all go first I want to be last." Puzzled, but willing to go along, they all took turns going in and saying

goodbye to a man they had come to love the hard way. They had to learn to understand him and that they finally did.

As Sam walked out, he nodded at Kensi. As she stood up she looked around and realized all of them held her

responsible for this. That hit her like a freight train. She was determined she would make him live and she would

tell him everything. She walked in and poured out her heart. How she resisted, wouldn't let him in. The fact that she

just didn't want to deal with a relationship cause she knew how it would end and how she really loved him.

Nothing happened and she walked out. Soon after they heard the intercom blaring, code red to room 412.

That was Deeks room. They all thought this was it. 20 minutes later the doctor came out and said, "I don't know what

one or more of you said but something gave him some fight. After crashing 1 more time he is now hanging on. I feel

optimistic for the first time. I will keep you advised. But it will still be a long road back. He has lost a lot of blood and

his leg will take time to come back. Is there a relative that can be there to help him? The leg he was shot in is not going

to work right for a while. It will take therapy and exercise. "How soon can he surf?", said Kensi "that will cure a lot of

his problems." The doctor said that as soon as he could stand and handle the bumps he would be good. Kensi said

"my apartment is at the beach, I'm his relative. He will want to serf so he's my responsibility." With that she

Looked at Hetti, said I'll give you my badge whenever you want it but don't ever play God with Deeks and me again."

Then she went to his room, sat beside him, took his hand and sobbed like there was no tomorrow. Finally Sam

came in, put a hand on her back and simply said, "thanks baby sister, we won't forget it" and walked out.

**This is the planned end, anyone care to have me continue? Give me your thoughts say thanks to the men and women**

**in uniform.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is not a chapter, just letting everyone know I have edited all chapters. I got a couple of comments that they**

**were chopped up. Couldn't figure it out but reloaded em all anyway cleaning up some English issues.**

**I did not add back my comments about chapters or request for feedback. Consider this that request. I have a couple **

**Ideas in mind that might be 2 more chapters, but need to hear from you all.- -Hoosier65**


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later the whole group was in Deeks room and they were just talking. Things had been quiet and

today was the day Deeks was going home. Deeks looked at Kensi and said "are you sure you want to do this Sugar

Bear? They have told me how tough it's gonna be and I don't want you to feel obligated. I can get one of those home

nursing people. I hear they are great with sponge baths." They all chuckled and Kensi said "first of all I should hit you

anywhere that hurts for that but the truth is you waited 5 years for me, I can surely invest a couple months in this."

Deeks heart almost shattered but he had to be sure. After all, she had indicated there was no real strong

feelings there and now she was professing eternal love. He jacked his bed up to be almost fully sitting and said

"Kensi, sit here a second please." As she sat down he went on, "lean over here so we are face to face and look me

straight in the eyes." They held that 'pose' for almost a minute and the Deeks said, "OK I'm good, let's do this."

Kensi smiled as did Sam and G, the rest looked bewildered. Someone said "What just happened?" Sam intoned for

all to hear, "we all know Kensi's eyes never lie. It's our barometer for the truth." Then he went on and said "dibs at

best man cause G will be walkin' her down the aisle." And then he started laughing out loud and all joined in but no

one disagreed. The nurse came in and said, "Ok everyone but Miss Bye out. We have to go over how to change

dressings, check and deal with the wounds and the needed PT that he'll need." They all said something to Deeks but

Sam walked up to Deeks, leaned over and whispered "Semper Fi Marine" ruffled his hair and left. Deeks simply smiled.

**(Fast forward about 1 month, Deeks is now up to running about a mile, but slowly)**

"Kenserila, I want to start going to the office. I need the equipment there to work out and can use the bikes

to get the roadwork in. Then maybe spend a couple hours on paper work that has to be over the moon. This is Friday

so how about Monday? Can we talk to Hetti?" Kensi knew this day was coming but wasn't sure now was the time.

"Can you give me time to think on this Shaggy? We can call after lunch if we agree." "Works for me, now come

here lady that I love I am in desperate need of attention!" Kensi (smiling and thinking-finally!) literally sashayed over to

him with some major hip action that had him laughing and excited both. It had only been about 3 days since he finally

got the first sign that his "boys" were still working. Kensi straddled him and sat on his lap and said "Ooh is someone

happy to see me or does he have a mini weenie in his pocket?" Deeks reaction was to pull her to him and plant one on

those luscious lips. Kensi gave it right back and Deeks thought his fillings were going to melt. 3 hours later after serious

work bench action, Deeks looked at her and smiled and said "Guess Ray was right." Kensi assumed he meant their thing,

but Deeks went on and said "and I quote, Marty my friend, great sex with your soul mate is better than hot buttered

popcorn." Kensi, laying sprawled out entwined with him and both of them totally naked giggled and said "I agree- - -so

do you have another bag full handy partner?" and slid her hand down to his groin. "Oh yes you do big boy, let's pop it,

you add the butter."

**GOT A PLAN, GONNA TAKE ABOUT 3 MORE CHAPTERS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK SO NOW STARTS MY UNNAMED SUBSTANCE WEIRD IDEA FOR A STORY TO FOLLOW ALL THIS UP. STILL A BIG WORK IN PROGRESS WITH ABOUT 5 DIFFERENT ENDINGS SO WE'LL SEE**

Kensi agreed to his idea and Monday they walked, hand in hand, into OSP. Deeks went to see Hetti and Kensi to

the bullpen. Both explained what the plan was. G and Sam were thrilled to have him making progress and offered any

and all necessary help, including sparing Sam had added with a smirk-ornery to the end but grinning none the less!

Hetti, for her part wasn't quite so quick to jump onboard. She said she needed to talk to Kensi.

When Kensi came over, Hetti said, "Sit my dear. We need 10 please Agent Deeks (grin firmly on her face)."

After he left, Hetti said "2 questions Ms. Blye-is his head back on straight and will he be the same man he was?"

Kensi paused to think, then offered "His head is fine. We have talked thru everything and are committed to making

our on and off duty relationships work. He is solid and we are communicating. As to the second part, we will be rock

solid good. All is out so no need to hold back. Sam and G are thrilled so the band will soon be back together and

rockin' good." Hetti let a big grin pass her lips and said "then tell him me casa su casa." And with that Kensi left.

Kensi and Deeks spent some time with the rest of the team (and were joined by Eric and Nell. When they heard

that Hetti had blessed the plan all were in smiles). It was agreed that the following day it would begin. When G and Sam

arrived Tuesday, Kensi was already working. " He's in the gym" she pointed out. No cases came in and they all cleared

paperwork. The 4 had a quick lunch together and then back to the paperwork. Deeks finally ran down about 2:30. Kensi

saw it and immediately became "mother hen". "Go home now Shaggy, no discussion. Text me when you get there." "Yes

maam" he said as he jumped up, grabbed his bag and as he left he planted one on her and then with a big grin, he said

"See you guys in the am and see you tonight Sweet Cheeks." That brought a round of chuckles but Sam then said "She is

still our little sister Marine, so be careful" and gave him an obviously pasted on glare. Once home he sent "arrived".

After he walked out, Sam began chuckling. G was also smiling. Kensi said "ok, what's the inside joke?" "No joke"

said Sam, "just amazed at the change in you these days. More relaxed, enjoying life but still focused as far as the job

goes. I'm thinkin' our Marine is a good influence and has finally knocked down those 'Kensi walls'." She blushed and

then lit up with a huge smile and said "gotta admit it big brother you are right. I am hooked-a 1 man woman and he

just walked out of here. And, if you mess with him we will both kick your ass. He is a good man. We have gotten well

past the 'our thing' stage and I have never been happier, even with Jack. Shaggy makes me whole and accepts my

weirdness. The best thing is he stands up for me even though he knows I can take care of myself. Even Jack was

intimidated by me. Deeks just smiles and hugs me. And that is that, any smart remarks will be dealt with in a very

forceful manner she said smiling." G looked at Sam and said "he's dead meat partner, hope he is getting the ring now

cause if he doesn't she might propose to him." They all laughed, but before they could move on to the next folder

Talia appeared around the corner (she heard the whole conversation and was fuming thinking, no way,he is mine bitch).

"Hey NCIS we are doing a joint take down. You will hear from Hetty in about 30 seconds." Right on cue, Hetty walked

in and said "agents we have tactical situation. Armor up and follow Talia, she has point." The agents stared and Hetty

who said "move now." As they geared up G said "Sam, Kensi is with you, I'm with Talia." They all knew he was saying

we don't need a cat fight right now. Kensi texted, got a case, home late, don't wait, love ya Shaggy. He sent back, watch

ur 6 bright eyes, love ya more.

**Hit me with your thoughts and ideas, even a review or two-the fun starts with the take down**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK SO WE SEE HOW TALIA MAKES A MOVE ON DEEKS. I REDID THIS 5 TIMES, READ ALOUD 4 AND STILL NOT HAPPY**

Deeks spent a rough nite tossing and turning as Kensi didn't come home and there was no response to his texts.

He got up, showered and headed to OSP. On the way his phone went crazy with the agent in distress beepings. He hit a

button on the dash and got the messages thru on his Uconnect as he had a Dodge Challenger that was courtesy of NCIS

but, as part of his old liaison duties, it also had lights and sirens. He looked at the screen. Alerts from all 3. He went 50

to 80- - now. He drove over, under, around and thru anything between him and OSP. As he roared in, Nell and Eric were

running in. They saw him and almost jumped out of their skin as they were sure he was out of the car and running

before the car stopped. As they all raced in Hetti simply yelled "ops now" and all kept running. Granger was there.

When Hetti walked in, she nodded and Granger began. "This came in ½ hour ago over a secure server." As they watched,

they saw the 3 other members on the team kneeling with guns to their head. Callen was signing, Deeks said "Eric check

Callen and tell us what he says when this is over." Then Talia came into the picture with a big grin. "Detective Deeks, you

picked the wrong woman to get close to. I am the only one for you and I will prove it when you come to get these three.

The only way they walk is if you freely give yourself to me. You have until we reach the castle to get here and agree."

Deeks heart skipped a beat. Why is this happening, I never even gave her a second look. Then he said, "Eric, go." Eric

answered, "Several things, they are being fairly well treated, he wants you to know they will take care of little sis (his

words Deeks) until you get here little brother but remember ice, not fire. Finally, Kensi says 'you are my raccoon; don't

give the bitch an inch'." That got a smile from all. Nell inquired, "What does that mean?" Deeks said "It means

vengeance is a dish best served cold" and headed out. Over his shoulder he said, "Hetti, I am going to gear up, grab a

secure sat phone and go get em. I have some calls to make first. Can I use your secure line? You can listen in."

"Certainly", answered the ops manager. She listened to him and was amazed at who & what was discussed.

Next he called up to Granger in OPS and said "I could use another trained agent, you up for another walk in the

sand dune park? Only 1 absolute-I am running this op, no choice, no discussion." Granger's response was "they are NCIS

agents, past that where and when." "Wheels up in 20, on my 6 down here. I will explain the rest on plane. Final

destination-Camp Leatherneck." As he left Hetti fairly screamed at him to "remember ICE Agent Deeks". He did like the

sound of the agent part. "We need them all back and you need her." He thought to himself, gonna be an interesting

plane ride. Wonder what he knows and how pissed he's gonna get.

(**OK, SO IT'S GONNA TAKE AT LEAST A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS. DID YOU REALLY SEE THIS COMING?! ARE U**

**WONDERING IF DEEKS IS USMC, LAPD, NCIS, 2 OF 3, ALL 3- -OR NONE OF THEM? THE SHADOW SPEAKS SOON LOL)**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK IT'S TIME TO CLEAR UP SOMETHINGS THIS IS A TAD LONGER CHAPTER**

Once they settled on the plane (G-5 no less) Granger said "Now let's hear it, the ride and all." Deeks smiled

and said ok, "Easy one first, I called the SecNav. It's his son we are meeting. He'll have 2 squads of Recon Marines with

him; 10 total. Then we go hunting. Now the long answer but first clarify. Since I'm sure you have read my files,

anything missing?" Granger nodded and settled in to hear what Deeks had to say.

Deeks started "after college I couldn't afford grad school to become a lawyer. I heard about a Marine Corp.

program-give them the time, they'll pay for advanced degrees in several areas, lawyers and doctors were the 2 big ones.

I was trained as a recon Marine, after 18 months, I got gunny stripes and my own squad-5 men in total. I was to be out

after 3 years but we were 'asked' to volunteer for a mission that ended up taking about 6 months. We were tasked with

a hostage rescue in Tehran, Iran AKA hell. We spent 3 months watching, learning patterns, habits and counting heads.

We developed a plan, talked it thru and finally executed it. We got her and were on our way to a Blackhawk super

stealth that had come in under cover 15 clicks out of town. The problem was the hostage wasn't real mobile so one of

the men had to carry her when we were walking. That caused a slow down. As leader I was covering 6 as last man. I got

caught, thrown in a hole and spent 2+ months being interrogated, AKA beated daily. My childhood had prepared me for

that, and both things prepared me for Sidirov", plus Sam's lack of trust/respect he thought. "One night, about a month

later, I woke up and I was on a plane. My squad was there-they had come back-no man left behind-thank the gods. They

stepped aside and there stood this 4' nothing granny ninja. She simply said 'you're on your way home gunny' and sat

down. That's the missing time. It was classified and since they didn't want to take any chances they classified our entire

time in uniform. We were told not to contact each other or wear our uniforms for any reason. The answer to the

question on your face is because the hostage was SecNav's wife-an Iranian American who was taken while visiting

family. When I got out I signed a couple hundred pages of National Security paperwork. Once I waswith NCIS I couldn't

show my training. I had to down play my ability. I wouldn't endanger the team or myself but had t be careful not to

shoot the best, yada yada and now we rest.

Upon landing they were met by the Recon Team led by Capt. Marks. He simply said "I have been filled in on all

details and who you are. I have no problems with you leading gunny, oh, and thank you. Now I return the favor and help

you get the woman you love back. The men know who you are but I believe in my men saying what's on their mind, that

way we don't miss something. They know who makes the final call. All I ask is to be in the loop." Deeks smiled and said

"you and I can talk in private, get on same page and you can run the show or give the briefings. I will not get between

you and the team. Now let's go."

The captain said, we have had drones up and found em; 10 Taliban and your 3 agents. Knowing the destination

and only 4 routes in made it easy. We also have a woman and 2 men coming from a different direction to meet them at

the castle. I suggest HALO'ing about 2 clicks behind em at night and catch up. They are taking time at nite to rest. We

can catch em and then we can get on the same schedule while we recon the group and figure out how to hit em."

Deeks said that the woman was a rouge DEA agent and her 2 brothers, then he introduced Granger. The captain

then introduced the team as they loaded into 2 stealth choppers. Deeks then had a thought "Granger, have you ever

HALO'd?" "Once" he said. Deeks and the captain looked at each other knowingly. "The captain yelled out sergeant

Ruah, join me." Yes sir, and he sat down as Deeks moved. "You will buddy jump with this man" pointing to Granger,

"questions?" "None sir" and changed back with Deeks. The sergeant sat next to Granger and began going over things

and how a buddy jump worked. Deeks smiled as he sat down. 1 hour to jump zone, came over the com units. And they

all leaned back and closed their eyes except for Granger, he just swallowed.


	17. Chapter 17

**OK THIS IS THE FINALE, 1 MORE CHAPTER-NO BIG FIREFIGHT BUT THE ENDING IS WHAT I WANT TO GET RIGHT**

After an hour in the air, the yellow lights flashed meaning 1 minute to jump. The men prepped and Sergeant

Ruah went over all Grangers gear. They filed out, 1 on each side of the chopper until 6 men jumped from each. After

landing and meeting they stowed chutes and packs and started after the Taliban cell. They had GPS and video linked

with the drone so they could track the group. Thankfully they caught up to em early the next day meaning they would

get some rest that evening. They "stalked" them for 2 days. The evening of the 2nd day as they pitched camp, Deeks, the

captain, Granger and Sergeant Ruah (captains 2nd in command) huddled. Deeks laid out a plan ending it by saying "we

take em at the castle after the other 3 show up. I know this isn't ideal but it's all I see at the moment cap. Your thoughts

or anyone else's?" The captain went first, "high risk but might save lives. I suggest we watch a couple more days. They

have a least 3 more days to the castle at this pace. We might see options, but can still execute if nothing better. All of

you keep your eyes open and look for options. Gunny any thoughts?" He offered a couple thoughts and they adjourned

for some food and sleep.

2 Days later they had, in fact, made a couple of adjustments. The plan at this point consisted of 4 men replacing

4 Taliban outriders. They were walking in a diamond formation. 1 Man each ½ click in front, back and to each side to

watch for enemy forces. They had observed that the 8 men who shared this duty were not part of the main group and

associated with them very little. Replacement was risky but it would be done the last night and they would be at the

castle in a couple hours in the am so chances of being recognized were acceptable for the mission. 4 of his best Farsi

speakers would be inserted. Th men were told there was no need for prisoners. Once selected, the men were called

over to Deeks and the captain who briefed them; they all nodded their agreement. Before they could head off, Deeks

took one of them off to the side and spoke to him for a few minutes and handed him something. The man ended the

conversation with, "no promises but will do my best. The real key is to get the guns to em at the castle." Deeks agreed.

The next day dawned grey and foggy. A blessing for the marines as it was really thick, cutting down the

opportunities for recognition of the men who had infiltrated the group and were now bringing up the rear of the main

force having been replaced on look out. The man Deeks had talked to got behind the 3 agents and spoke in Spanish very

quietly, "Max Gentry says hi. The calvary will show after arrival of all involved." In the meantime, a knife is not just a

knife but a personal possession. At that he slipped the knife into Kensi's hands that were tied behind her. She stuck it in

her sleeve. All 3 agents smiled. They KNEW he would show up.

1 hour later they arrived, 2 hours after that Talia and her 2 brothers showed up. The remaining 8 marines took

up locations around the 9 room home. It had been BinLadin's home in Afghanistan. At that point a man was sent out to

gather firewood and bring it in. It was quietly replaced as a bonus they couldn't pass up. All the good guys had their

scarves wrapped around their faces making any recognition very difficult. They heard a heated argument coming from

the house centered on the prisoners and who promised who what. It centered on whether 2 or 3 of the agents were

given to the Taliban in repayment for the losses they suffered when Kensi was rescued. Kensi was the one they wanted

but Talia didn't want to give up. She had plans to show the bitch that her man was really Talia's, force her to watch them

make love and then get Deeks to kill Kensi to prove his loyalty. Granger looked at Deeks and said; " You ok Deeks?"

**ANYONE GOT A REQUEST ON HOW IT ENDS?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok here is the end. It's a little long but it is the end**

Deeks said "Cap, Granger-only way to stop this is for me to go in and trust you both to be on time and went in.

"Dial it down Talia, I'm here" he said. Sam, G and Kensi heard all this and they talked about sneaking out while all the

attention was on Deeks. Kensi was not comfortable thinking, it may get him shot. Sam said "Kensi, he is a marine, trust

him and his instincts. He didn't earn those Gunny stripes for being stupid."

Talia told Deeks to take his coat off and he was searched for weapons and com units. Talia said, "where is the

knife she gave you?" "Gave it back, it was just a knife" was all he said. At that point the other 3 agents came to the

doorway and noticed that 2 guards were standing there. They were quietly dispatched and replaced by Sam and G. This

left only 3 plus Talia and her brothers. Talia faced Deeks, pointed a gun at his head and said "you will learn to love me.

All you have to do is give yourself to me willingly." Deeks smirked and as he was laughing said "not gonna happen in a

million years so pull the trigger or let us all go and we walk out of here." "Why?" was all she said. Deeks replied by saying

"because you have never been in love so you can't understand it. There is no way in hell I would break a promise to

always be there no matter what." "Ok, so tell me why you love this woman." "Wow, you really want to go there?"

Nodding he said "Ok she is smart, tough, cocky, has a quirky sense of humor. She has earned my everlasting trust. She is

a little shy at times and traffic stopping beautiful. Quick to smile and quicker to anger when I go goofy, but always

understanding and caring. She will always be there for me even though, on a good day, I can be hard to work with. She

trusts implicitly in my ability to always protect her and believes in me even when I don't believe in myself. She is shy

when dealing with her feelings but great at showing them." Talia paused and then said, "But I can be all of that so what's

the problem?" He smiles and says "she has amazing hair especially in a ponytail that sets off her face and cheekbones.

But the ONE THING you can never be is loyal which she is. She will not leave me or desert me for any reason. No matter

what we can work it out. You walked away from someone to save your job. You told me you

had an affair with a partner and when exposed you decided to stay with DEA. She would never do that to me. We would

find a way. So for that reason alone you won't win so go to hell. I will never give myself to you. Pull the damn trigger!"

Kensi had heard all this and had tears in her eyes. Why couldn't he tell me that? (Sam and G just looked at

her and smiled.) We really do suck at communications, she went on thinking. Then she saw Talia's finger move to the

trigger and she lost it. She charged straight at Talia yelling "No way" and hit her like a run-a-way freight train. Hearing

that Granger and the rest of the unit busted in and got the bad guys under control. Kensi's flying tackle knocked the gun

out of Talia's hand. Kensi landed on top, got up and pulled Talia to a standing position. Kensi then pushed her up against

the wall and as she proceeded to punch her said "HE. IS. MY. RACOON. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." Then she let her

fall to the floor. During all this, Talia's brothers reacted. Sam and G started in but Deeks said " NO, THEY ARE MINE".

Then he went after them. As they came at him, one drew a knife. Deeks stepped inside the man's arm arc, grabbed the

wrist and broke the arm at the elbow with a well placed elbow of his own. He then threw a 2 knuckle chop at the other

brother and dropped him, picked him up and as that brother tried to throw a punch, Deeks stepped up and caught it

with his arm. He then started pounding on the brother. Deeks pinned him to the wall and kept going. The man started to

sink and Deeks stood him up and started to swing. Sam grabbed him from behind in a bear hug and walked him away.

Sam then faced Deeks and saw a wild look in his eyes. Kensi stepped in and said "I got this." She cupped Deeks face in

her hands and said "Shaggy, look at me" and forced direct eye contact. Slowly Deeks relaxed andsank to his knees. G

looked at Sam and said, "Remind me not to piss that man off-or her for that matter."

Back in control, Deeks looked at the captain and said "are the choppers on the way?" "Yep, 4 of em." Deeks said

"Good, everyone on the first 3, I take the last one." Kensi looked at him and said "then so am I." "No you are not said

Deeks rather firmly. She started to object when Sam grabbed her and pulled her away. He looked at her and said, "Kensi,

it's his mission. The leader is always last out. Let it be."

When they were all back at base camp, Granger told them wheels up in 20 and Deeks went to see Captain

Marks and said. "I really want to thank you, it would have been real easy to tell me to go to hell, but you trusted me.

I won't forget that." He gave the man a bro-hug. The captain looked at him and said "You saved my mom. I was allowed

to read the recap of that. It is the least I can do. If you ever need something, let me know." After hugs and good-byes

all around they boarded the G-5. Once in the air Granger said, "Ok you 4 get some rest it's been a long few days.

Especially you Deeks. 2 hours of sleep a night and coffee is not a good way to go. The 3 agents looked at him and he said

"what- - you were in trouble. It's how we roll." "Ok before we go to sleep, Deeks you owe us an explanation of what the

captain was talking about" said G. Deeks reiterated the story he had told Granger and ended by saying "and that's the

last secret I have." Kensi sat beside him and he said "we gotta get this worked out princess. Can we agree to spend

some serious time talking when we get back and both get some rest?" Kensi's eyes clouded up and Deeks reacted with

a case of nerves. "You big dummy, I heard what you told Talia, we have nothing else to talk about except for me to say

I absolutely feel the same way and love you more than I thought possible. I only have one thing to ask, forget patience,

I want to get married as soon as possible. It should have happened long ago." Deeks, for his part had leaned back, closed

his eyes waiting for the expected verbal dance. Sam smiled and said "wait for it, wait, wait, 4-3-2-1, now." Deeks eyes

popped open and he bolted upright "wha-huh-did I hear-huh. Wow. Uh ok gee bright eyes scare a guy will ya? So if that

was a proposal you want an answer, right?" "No dummy it was a statement of want or intent. The ball's now in your

court." After a second of thought Deeks smiled, stood up faced her, got on 1 knee and took her hands in his and said

"Beautiful lady, we have spent so much time dancing around it that I can't believe we are here. You are my world. I

Will never leave you or disappoint you. You are the first woman I found that I really trust. I adore you Kensi Marie

Blye. I want to spend the rest of my life proving that so would you marry me?" "You bet Shaggy. Now kiss me you big

dummy. Sam and G were arguing about who would walk her down the aisle and Granger just smiled. He pulled out the

secure phone and called Hetti. He said, "I think we need a detour, these agents need a few days down time in Vegas, can

you arrange it. Our kids have finally grown up." Hetti understood immediately and promised to set it up and contact the

pilots with details. Granger then turned his attention to the team. 3 Were sound asleep and Kensi was fussing as she

tried to sleep. Granger walked over to her and knelt down and whispered "Your dad once told me he would know the

man who was worthy of you by his eyes and yours." She just looked at him puzzled. He went on "he said, I will see

complete adoration, trust and belief in Kensi's and in his I will see 3 things; 1-honesty and integrity, 2-total faith and

trust and finally true love. You have found that man agent Blye. Never let him go. Live long and prosper Kensi."

He then went and sat down and soon all 5 were asleep.

**THE END, FADE TO BLACK, HOPE YOU ENJOYED-LET ME HEAR IT PEOPLE**


End file.
